Avery Junior Johnson
El Sargento Mayor Avery Junior Johnson Avery Johnson en Halo Waypoint (Número de Servicio: 48789-20-114-AJ) fue un humano con el rango de Sargento Mayor que sirvió en el Cuerpo de Marines del UNSC durante la Insurrección y la Guerra Humano-Covenant. Fue seleccionado para un proyecto altamente clasificado, Orion (o SPARTAN-I). Johnson ha jugado un importante papel en la guerra contra el Covenant, y ha estado en batallas como la de la Tierra, Reach, Harvest, la Instalación 04, la Instalación 05 y la Instalación 00. Fue asesinado por 343 Guilty Spark cuando intentaba activar la Instalación 08. Biografía Infancia Avery Johnson nació en la ciudad de Chicago, en Illinois, Estados Unidos, en el sector industrial. Sus padres se separaron teniendo él unos seis años, por lo que fue puesto al cuidado de su tía. Johnson era muy religioso, y tenía buenos recuerdos del primer día en que acudió a la Iglesia, con los zapatos y la ropa de sus primos. Años Militares Johnson se alistó en el Cuerpo de Marines del UNSC a la edad de diecinueve años. Luchó pronto contra los Insurreccionistas. Fue asignado al Proyecto ORION, más tarde conocido como SPARTAN-I. También participó en las operaciones TANGLEWOOD y CALEIDOSCOPIO. Se graduó en la Escuela Naval Especial de Francotiradores. En 2524 participó en la Operación: TREBUCHET, en un intento de destruir las fábricas de bombas de los rebeldes. Cuando regresó de esta operación, Johnson encontró a su tía Marcille muerta. Su pena le hizo emborracharse y pelearse con unos guardias de un club de Chicago. Fue reclutado por el Teniente Downs y fue reasignado al planeta Harvest el 21 de Diciembre de 2524, junto con el sargento Byrne; donde entrenó a decenas de civiles y policía local, con tácticas y armamento reglamentario del UNSC, creando la Milicia de Harvest. Guerra Humano-Covenant thumb|237px|Johnson en la Batalla de Harvest En febrero del 2525, Johnson tenía como misión acabar con los insurgentes sospechosos de destruir dos Cargueros alrededor de Harvest. Sin embargo, cuando él y el Sargento Byrne estaban al acecho de unos rebeldes en un Carguero, se encontraron y lucharon con cuatro Jackals, lo que fue la primera batalla oficial entre el UNSC y el Covenant. Estuvo presente en los intentos de negociar con los Brutes, que tras fallar se enfrentaron al caudillo Maccabeus, a su sobrino Tartarus y a unos Grunts. Ayudó a repeler la nave Brute el tiempo suficiente para evacuar a los civiles. Se desconoce la cantidad de operaciones y batallas en las que estuvo, pero lo que sí se sabe es que ha estado en numerosos planetas. En Marzo de 2526, fue "invitado" por la ONI en la planeación de la Operación: SILENT STORM, esto por su experiencia luchando contra el Covenant y por haber abordado una nave anteriormente. Allí conoció a John-117. Durante la preparación y entrenamiento del 21º Batallón de Asalto ODST o Dagas Negras con los Spartans, planeó maneras eficientes de vencerlos, llamando la atención del joven Spartan, además de que sutilmente ayudó al Jefe Maestro a pronunciarse sobre los inconvenientes del plan para la operación, ganádonse más el respeto de éste. Posteriormente participó en la Caída de Reach, cuando la Flota de Justicia Particular lo sitiaba. Johnson se encontraba en una estación orbitando alrededor del planeta junto con el Soldado Primera Clase Wallace A. Jenkins y los Soldados Bisenti y O'Brien para destruir la base de datos del UNSC Circumference, donde unos Jackals y Elites Rangers los atacaban, pero fueron ayudados por los Spartans John-117 y Linda-058. Posteriormente escapó de Reach en el UNSC Pillar of Autumn, que escapó realizando un salto por el desliespacio con las coordenadas de la Instalación 04. Batalla de la Instalación 04 thumb|Modelo de Johnson en Halo: CE Con la llegada del UNSC Pillar of Autumn a la Instalación 04 (con el Sargento Mayor Johnson dentro) el Covenant abordó la nave. Johnson ayudó en la defensa de la nave frente al Covenant, y descendió a la superficie de la Instalación 04 cuando el Capitán Jacob Keyes ordenó a todo el personal salir de la nave. La cápsula de escape del Sargento y del resto de su equipo aterrizó sana y salva, pero fue atacada por fuerzas del Covenant. John-117 los socorrió hasta que fueron evacuados por el Pelican Echo 419. Tiempo después, fue enviado al pantano junto a otros grupos de Marines ordenado por Keyes para tomar una base con armamento del Covenant. Al llegar no encontraron resistencia alguna y en el interior dieron con el cadáver de un Elite con el pecho abierto; en ese momento apareció Keyes, siguiendo con la búsqueda de las armas, hasta abrir una puerta que la había cerrado el Covenant. Al entrar recibieron mensajes de auxilio de los Marines afuera de la base, y luego se perdió contacto con ellos. Johnson planeó ir en busca de los Marines hasta que escucharon un ruido de la misma habitación, surgiendo Formas de Infección Flood atacando al grupo. Los Marines empezaron a disparar pero eran superados en número, y una de estas Formas de Infección se le pegó al Sargento, pero se despegó rápidamente de él. Avery trató de ayudar a Jenkins pero éste fue infectado, y al ver que estaba solo decidió salir de la estructura luchando contra Formas de Combate Flood con una Pistola y una Escopeta, casi sin munición alguna. Finalmente alcanzó un ascensor y pidió ser evacuado. Operación: PRIMER ATAQUE Con la destruccion del anillo por parte del Jefe Maestro, Johnson sobrevivió junto a otros Marines al escapar justo a tiempo en un Pelican. Poco después fueron encontrados por John-117, aunque este último lo recibió con desconfianza, pues el Spartan sabía que Johnson había sido atacado por el Flood. Su amigo sólo le dijo que no estaba infectado porque no fue de buen gusto para el parasito. Posteriormente ayudó en la toma de un Crucero Insignia Covenant, fue a Reach a rescatar a posibles supervivientes, y por último participó en la activación de las nuevas Bombas Nucleares Clase Nova para destruir una gran flota del Covenant (aproximadamente 500 naves), regresando a la Tierra al finalizar. Batalla de la Tierra thumb|Johnson defendiendo Nueva MombasaLuego de la Operación: PRIMER ATAQUE, John-117, Chips Dubbo, Marcus P. Stacker, Johnson y otros sobrevivientes llegaron a la Tierra, siendo el Sargento Mayor condecorado por Terrence Hood en la Estación Cairo. Esta ceremonia fue interrumpida por Cortana, avisando que naves enemigas se dirigían allí, así que el Jefe Maestro y Avery fueron enviados a luchar contra los alienígenas que abordaban la estación. Al ver a dos estaciones caer (la Atenas y Malta), Miranda Keyes y Johnson abordaron la Fragata UNSC In Amber Clad, y cuando una bomba antimateria del Covenant estalló dentro de una de sus propias naves, Johnson ayudó a entrar a John a la Fragata para ir a la superficie de la Tierra. Finalmente lideró a unos Marines para intentar capturar al Profeta del Pesar, pero tuvieron que regresar al UNSC In Amber Clad cuando el carguero del profeta se disponia a hacer un salto desliespacial dentro de la ciudad de Nueva Mombasa , destruyendola. Al seguir esta nave, la tripulacion descubrio la Instalacion 05. Batalla de la Instalación 05 Al llegar, a John le fue asignadfo la mision de asesinar a Pesar para evitar que activara el anillo, mientras que Johnson y Keyes se abrían camino hacia el Índice de Activación. En plena búsqueda, salvó a Keyes de una caída al fondo de la instalación, aprovechando el momento de distraccion el Inquisidor Thel 'Vadam para atacarlos y dejarlos inconscientes. Posteriormente Tartarus y sus Brutes, bajo las órdenes de los Profetas, thumb|292px|Tartarus al llegar a la Sala de Control de la Instalación 05intentaron matar al Inquisidor, arrojándolo al abismo del que casi cae la comandante, diciéndole que los Elites fueron reemplazados por su especie para acompañar a los profetas y que estaban siendo masacrados. Luego, otros Marines y Johnson fueron capturados mientras Tartarus y sus Brutes llevaron a Miranda como reclamador. Cuando Johnson y los Marines iban a ser asesinados, el Inquisidor y algunos Elites que se levantaron contra los Profetas, dando paso al Gran Cisma, los salvaron de la muerte, y acto seguido Johnson le dijo al Inquisidor que la única forma de salvarse era uniendo fuerzas. Con Johnson en un Scarab y el Inquisidor dándole cobertura con un Banshee, consiguieron llegar a la Sala de Control, y con un Rifle de Haz ayudó al Inquisidor a matar a Tartarus. Segunda Batalla de la Tierra Al morir Tartarus y dejar a los Halos restantes (incluido Delta Halo) en "stand-by", el Inquisidor, Johnson, Miranda Keyes, los Separatistas Covenant y los humanos sobrevivientes se retiraron del anillo. En la Tierra, Johnson entabló una conversación con la Capitán Veronica Dare sobre un Huragok que tenían capturado, Virgil . Él inició una charla con el Ingeniero sobre qué era lo que buscaba el Profeta de la Verdad en la Tierra, y él le encendió su cigarro en símbolo de amistad. Luego de esto, se descubrió que Verdad buscaba el Arca, un lugar desde donde se podían activar todos los anillos Forerunner. Con dos equipos se dirigió a la selva africana a investigar acerca de un objeto no identificado que había caído del cielo, el cual resultó ser John-117, que había conseguido escapar de la nave Forerunner con la que Verdad había llegado a la Tierra. Después recorrieron parte de esa selva para thumb|[[Virgil encendiéndole un puro a Johnson]]alcanzar la base Nido del Cuervo, pero de camino hacia la base el equipo de Johnson fue capturado, y el Inquisidor junto al Jefe deben rescatarlo. Lograron arribar a la base, donde estaba la Comandante Miranda Keyes, que ordenó la evacuación de la base por el riesgo de un ataque enemigo contra ella, cosa que sucedió, y que tuvo a Johnson, el Inquisidor y el Jefe colaboran en esa tarea. Al acabar con el Covenant en Voi, un Crucero Covenant infectado por el Flood se estrelló en la ciudad, así que Avery y otros Marines se embarcan en la UNSC Forward Unto Dawn. Con ayuda de los Elites y 343 Guilty Spark descubrieron un mensaje de Cortana, recluída en Gran Caridad. Luego de una discusión, Lord Hood accedió a que John-117, Johnson y Keyes fueran al Arca, a por la solucion de Cortana. Batalla de la Instalación 00 Llegados al Arca, Johnson guió al Jefe al Cartógrafo y encontraron el escondite del Profeta de la Verdad. Estando en la Sala de Control de la instalación, una barrera impedía el paso, y gracias a 343 Guilty Spark descubrieron tres torres que contenían interruptores con la función de desactivarla. El Inquisidor fue enviado a apagar una torre, el Jefe a otra, y Johnson a la última, teniendo exito los dos primeros Inquisidor, pero no así el equipo de Johnson, que fue eliminado y este capturado, para servir como Reclamador. Los Elites y el Jefe, finalmente, apagaron la torre, dejando la Ciudadela descubierta y empezaron a acercarse de una vez por todas a thumb|314px|Johnson pilotando un Pelican descendiendo al ArcaVerdad, pero la Comandante Keyes comprendió que jamás llegarían a tiempo para salvar a Johnson, por lo que se lanzó al rescate estrellando su Pelican dentro de la Sala de Control. Decidió que lo mejor era que Keyes lo eliminara y ella se suicidara para evitar así la activación de la instalación, ya que ambos eran Reclamadores, pero Verdad asesinó a Keyes a ultimo momento con un Spiker Brute, y obligó a activar los anillos a un Johnson desmoralizado. El Jefe y el Inquisidor, con una sorpresiva ayuda del Flood, consiguen llegar al centro de control, John es quien detiene los anillos y el Inquisidor es el que mata a Verdad con su Espada de Energía. Johnson subió al Pelican con el cuerpo de Keyes, justo cuando el Gravemind acaba con su "tregua" y los ataca, desestabilizando el Pelican, impidiéndo a Johnson retirarse con el Jefe y el Inquisidor que debieron escapar por su propia cuenta. Evacúa a los supervivientes junto al Inquisidor, y alienta al Jefe para que vaya por Cortana a la infectada Suma Caridad. Luego, pilotea el UNSC Forward Unto Dawn al nuevo anillo, y el Inquisidor junto al Jefe salen del Arca en un Pelican. Batalla de la Instalación 08 Con ayuda de un Láser Spartan, Johnson sirvió de escolta para el Inquisidor y John-117 camino a la Sala de Control, donde se enfrentaron a 343 Guilty Spark tras entrar en un estado rampante. Muerte Cuando se dirigía con Cortana al panel de la Sala de Control para activar la instalación apareció 343 Guilty Spark, y al saber que la activación prematura destruiría la nueva instalación junto con el Arca atacó a Jonhson con su láser. Tenía un carácter rampante, hiriéndolo y dejándolo tirado en el suelo. Mientras que el Jefe Maestro luchaba, Johnson utilizó los últimos momentos de su vida para dispararle al Monitor con su Láser Spartan, lo que lo hizo vulnerable. Con unas pocas palabras las cuales fueron "Patéalo fuerte", le entregó al Jefe su arma y cayó inconsciente.thumb|Johnson en el momento de su muerte Después de que 343 Guilty Spark fuera destruido, Johnson le entregó a John-117 a Cortana, y le dijo: "No dejes que se vaya, no te atrevas a dejar que se vaya". Y al ser alertados de la iniciación del disparo de la instalación, le dijo como últimas palabras: "Acaba conmigo, de un disparo", pero murió al decir esto. John-117 dejó su cuerpo en la Sala de Control y escapó rápidamente debido a la activación del anillo. El cuerpo de Johnson fue desintegrado en la explosión, mientras que Thel 'Vadam y el Jefe lograron escapar hacia la UNSC Forward Unto Dawn. Descripción Psicológica Avery Johnson resultó ser un tipo con un lenguaje muy fuerte y grotesco, y un tipo duro y valiente al momento de batalla. Las palabras más utilizadas por él eran de carácter ofensivo también suele amenazar a sus enemigos para intimidarlos; pero resultó siendo un buen soldado, buen amigo y buena persona al intentar salvar a la mayor cantidad de gente aún así fuera al costo de su propia vida. Lo dice en el manual del juego Halo 3, con excelente puntería. Algunas de sus frases son las siguientes (algunas con el cráneo IWHBYD): '¡Ya lo habéis oído, ya os estáis moviendo!...' 'Aquellos reclutas que querían tener al Covenant de frente ¡hoy están de suerte!' '...Chicos, mirada al frente, dedo en gatillo y todos volveremos a casa de una pieza ¡¿Sí o no? Marines! '...Otra vez a terminar lo que han empezado los pilotos, bajaremos a tierra, acabaremos con ellos, los partiremos en dos ¡Y LES ARRANCAREMOS EL CRÁNEO!¡¿Si o no? Marines!(Johnson en el prologo de Halo:Combat Evolved con dificultad normal) '...Muchachos, es el momento de demostrarle a esa basura-cabeza de calamar que no hay peor enemigo que los humanos, vamos a hacer trizas a esos bichos hasta que no nos quede munición y luego ¡¡LOS VAMOS A ESTRANGULAR CON SUS PROPIAS TRIPAS!! ¡¿Si o no? Marines! (Johnson en el prologo de Halo: Combat Evolved con dificultad Heroico) '...Muchachos, nos hemos llevado a esos bichos al culo del universo para que no metan sus sucias zarpas en La Tierra, pero hemos encontrado algo que desean con todas sus fuerzas, pues no me importa si es la maquina anti-canallas del mismísimo Dios o un hula-hoop gigante, no va a ser suya, ¡LO QUE SI LE VAMOS A DAR ES UNA BUENA DOSIS DE PLOMO PARA QUE SE AHOGUEN EN SU PROPIA SANGRE! ¡¿Si o no? Marines! (Johnson en el prologo de Halo: Combat Evolved con dificultad Legendario) '¡Muévanse marines!, vamos ineptos!' 'Y tu me dijiste que irías bien vestido,... El pueblo necesita héroes, Jefe, así que sonría... mientras nos queden razones para sonreír...' 'Tuvieron la oportunidad de tener miedo antes de unirse a nuestro amado cuerpo, así que para guiaros por el buen camino he traído este dispositivo de motivación, ¡¡NADIE PUEDE CON NUESTRO GRAN ESTILO VERDE!!! (Johnson sobre un Scorpion (Tanque) en Fácil) 'Marine, ¿Te han dado?, ... Entonces escucha: El Jefe Maestro se va a subir a este tanque y va a hacer pedazos a cualquier hijo de perra extraterrestre que se ponga en su camino, y no tengan miedo porque van a ir con él, (Johnson sobre un Scorpion (Tanque) en Normal) 'Marine, ¿Te han dado?, ... Entonces escucha: Cuando me uní al cuerpo no teníamos estas maravillas llamadas tanques... teníamos palos....dos palos y una piedra por sección... y teníamos que compartir la piedra... ¡¡Alégrate hijo, eres un marine con suerte!! (Johnson sobre un Scorpion (Tanque) en Heroico) 'Marine, ¿Te han dado?, ... Entonces escucha: Normalmente el señor actúa con métodos sutiles, pero hoy no, esto que vez es una intervención de divina de 66 toneladas de potencia, si Dios es amor puedes llamarme cupido. (Johnson sobre un Scorpion (Tanque) en Legendario) 'Ohhh... Yo se lo que le gusta a las Mujeres...(refiriéndose a sí mismo) ¿Acaso soy un alienígena gigante azul? (Al recibir fuego amigo)'' ''Vamos, ¿eso es todo?'' ''Jefe, compruebe sus datos'' ''¡Come mierda y muere!'' ''¡Adiós cabrón!'' '¡Toma esto!'' ''¡Ja! bastardo alienígena!'' ''¡Chupense esta!'' Curiosidades *Johnson tiene un diálogo durante la Campaña de Halo: Reach, en la cinemática final de la misión Larga Noche de Consuelo, después de que dicen "Control de Estación Gamma, múltiples señales bajo la red de defensa orbital de Grid"; Johnson responde: "Nosotros también tenemos anomalías". Esto es seguro pues según la novela Halo: La Caída de Reach, él se encontraba en la Estación Gamma y la voz es doblada por Gerardo Reyero, mismo actor que le da voz en Halo 3. *Johnson fue el primer y único humano que vio como empezó la Guerra Humano-Covenant (en la Batalla de Harvest) y como terminó (cuando el Inquisidor asesinó al Profeta de la Verdad). *Johnson fue el primer humano en combatir y eliminar a extraterrestres del Covenant. *El doblaje de Johnson en español latino de Halo 3, Halo 3: ODST y Halo: Reach en voz de Tiroteo fue hecha por Gerardo Reyero. *Durante sus años y actividades oficiales como Spartan-I era como los demás de ORION, traía una armadura SCDO. *Es un personaje jugable en Halo 3: ODST en el modo Tiroteo (si el jugador pre-ordenó el juego). *En Halo: Combat Evolved, como cualquier otro Marine normal, puede aparecer y morir en distintos lugares y situaciones, volviendo a aparecer en niveles posteriores. Hasta puede aparecer dos veces en el mismo lugar, debido a que solo hay un modelo de soldado de color. *Es el único Spartan-I que aparece en la saga. *En el final legendario de Halo: Combat Evolved abraza a un Elite después de ver la explosión del UNSC Pillar of Autumn. Esta misma cinemática aparece remasterizada en H:CEA. *En Halo 2 es inmortal y en Halo 3 si lo matas podrá revivir. *En Halo 3 gracias a un Glitch Johnson puede seguir vivo después de la pelea con Guilty Spark 343. *Su cadáver puede ser infectado por Formas de Infección Flood. *Este personaje está basado en el Sargento Apone, un personaje de la película Aliens, de donde se tomaron varias referencias para Halo: Combat Evolved. *En Halo: Combat Evolved Aniversary Johnson se ve un poco mas viejo que en Halo 3, esto se puede deber a distintos factores como el motor gráfico y ciertas libertades artísticas. *Él es una de las pocas personas que ha visto el rostro de John-117 frente a frente. *Le gusta la Música Flip. Lista de Apariciones *''Halo: La Caída de Reach'' *''Halo: Combat Evolved'' *''Halo: El Flood'' *''Halo: Primer Ataque'' *''Halo: Los Espectros de Onyx'' *''Halo 2'' **''Conversations from the Universe'' *''Novela Gráfica de Halo'' **''Breaking Quarantine'' **''Página 122'' *''Starry Night'' *''Halo 3'' *''Halo: Contacto en Harvest'' *''Halo 3: ODST'' *''Halo Legends'' **''Origins'' *''Halo: Reach'' *''Halo: Fall of Reach'' **''Invasion'' *''Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary'' *''Halo 4'' *''Halo: The Master Chief Collection'' **''Halo 2: Anniversary'' *''Halo: New Blood'' *''Halo Mythos'' *''Halo Wars 2'' *''Halo: Silent Storm'' Galería 150px-1204061297_Halo_12_th.jpg|Johnson y un Marine atacados por formas Flood 152px-Johnson_-_Origins.png|Johnson visto en Halo Legends: Origins 180px-Hood.jpg|Johnson siendo condecorado con la Cruz Colonial 180px-Johnson_&_Vergil.png|Johnson y Vergil 812px-DeathofAveryJohnson.jpg|Muerte de Johnson 640px-Sargescarab.jpg|Johnson conduciendo un Scarab halo-2-img352421.jpg|Johnson y el Jefe Maestro en la Estacion Cairo odst_johnson.jpg|Johnson en Halo 3: ODST 580px-D40 35.jpg|Johnson y el Sangheili abrazando Johnson ODST.png|Johnson de cuerpo entero imaggges.jpeg|Jonhson fumando, nótese el cartel Apone-Johnson.png|Comparación entre los Sargentos Apone y Johnson Anniversary_Avery-1-.jpg|Johnson en Halo: CEA JuguetedeJohnson.jpg|Juguete de Johnson Johnson-BQ.jpg|Johnson en Graphic Novel JohnsonReachh.jpg|Imagen para Tiroteo en Halo: Reach SGT_Johnson_Poster.jpg Keyes_Johnsoncasual2.JPG 302110 2605428305861 1559514548 32721522 324192350 n.jpg|El modelo digital del cadáver de Johnson en Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary Johnson_halo_3_odst.jpg Avery.png|Avery lucha contra un Zealot en Halo: CEA Avery 2.PNG|Abrazo de Avery con el Zealot en Halo: CEA Johnson_001.jpg|Johnson con el Oráculo Johnson_003.jpg|Johnson en Halo 3 Johnson_005.jpg|Johnson en Halo: CE Johnson_006.jpg|Johnson en Halo 2 con el Inquisidor Johnson_007.jpg|Johnson en Halo 3 Johsnon_002.jpg|Johnson en Halo 3 Johsnon_004.jpg|Johnson en el Tiroteo de Halo 3: ODST Johsnon_008.jpg|Johnson en Halo 3 novios.png|Johnson y un Marine en Halo 2 AJJ.png|Johnson en el tranvía de la Estación Cairo H2A_-_Johnson.png|Avery Junior Johnson como se ve en Halo 2: Anniversary 2555047-e3+2014+halo+2+anniversary+cinematic+-+johnson+-+i+know+what+the+ladies+like.jpg|Johnson en Halo 2: Anniversary halo toy.jpg|Figura de Johnson creada por McFarlane Toys Miranda Keyes y Johnson H2A.jpg|Miranda y Johnson Johnson_y_Thel_H2A.jpg|Johnson y Thel 'Vadam Johnson_y_pilotos_H2A.jpg|Johnson y los pilotos de un Pelican Johnson_con_Torreta_H2A.png|Johnson usando una torreta Johnson_de_gala_H2A.png|Johnson con su traje de gala Johnson_en_la_IAC_H2A.png|Johnson en la In Amber Clad Johnson_en_la_pantalla_H2A.png|Johnson en una pantalla Johnson_Thel_y_Miranda_H2A.png|Johnson, Thel y Miranda Johnson_y_Miranda_en_la_IAC_H2A.png|Johnson y Miranda en la In Amber Clad Johnson_y_Miranda_H2A.png|Johnson y Miranda Johnson_y_Thel_H2A.png|Johnson y Thel Johnson_y_un_Marine_H2A.png|Johnson y un Marine H2A_CinematicRender_SGTJohnson-4View.jpg|Modelo de Johnson en Halo 2: Anniversary H2A_CinematicRender_SGTJohnson-Face-2View.jpg|Modelo del rostro de Halo 2: Anniversary Avery_Junior_Johnson_Estación_Gamma_HTFoR.jpg|Johnson luchando contra un Kig-Yar en la Estación Gamma Johnson menu.png|Johnson como líder en Halo Wars 2 Avery_J._Johnson_vs_Centinela_HW2.png|Avery Junior Johnson contra un Centinela Agresor Blitz Blitz - UNSC - Sargento Johnson - Poder - Bunker de despliegue.png Blitz - UNSC - Sargento Johnson - Poder - Sobrecarga de mech.png Blitz - UNSC - Sargento Johnson - Unidad - Mantis.png Blitz - UNSC - Sargento Johnson - Poder - Torreta de asedio.png Blitz - UNSC - Sargento Johnson - Poder - Explosión PEM MAC.png Blitz - UNSC - Sargento Johnson - Unidad - Veterano mantis.png Blitz - UNSC - Sargento Johnson - Unidad - Colossus.png Blitz - UNSC - Sargento Johnson - Unidad - Sargento Johnson.png Paquetes de Blitz - Sargento Johnson.png |El paquete de Blitz Johnson Fuentes Categoría:Humanos (Personajes) Categoría:Personajes